Big Brother 1: Double Trouble
Big Brother 1: Double Trouble is the first edition of the online reality show Jacob and Me's Big Brother. On July 3, 2014 twenty-eight new house guests moved into the Big Brother House in California. On Day 16, a new housemate entered because of the expulsion of other houseguests. The season aired from July 2nd to TBD. The first season of Big Brother has some similarities to the base format, but also has some major gameplay changes. Initially, the twenty-eight houseguests were split into two groups of fourteen and moved into two different houses, completely oblivious to the other group. They were informed that each week, the Tengaged community would vote for who they thought was playing the best game and therefore who they wanted to be named MVP. The MVP earned the right to nominate a 3rd housemate for eviction along with the other two set by the Head of Household. This resulted in three nominees per house, per week. At evictions, rather then vote to evict, the houseguests were asked who they wanted to safe, and only the nominee with the most votes would stay, meaning two people would be evicted per house per week. At the beginning of Week 4, the two houses merged into one house of 16. The double eviction twist continued until the final 10 at beginning of Week 7. Twists * The major twist of this season was that there were two houses. Each house started with 14 people, and when each house was left with only 8 people, the two houses merged. The existence of the two houses is one part of the Double Trouble ''twist. Because of the existence of two houses, each week two heads of households were crowned, two MVP's were crowned, six nominees were named, and two power of vetoes were awarded. * The second part of the ''Double Trouble twist was the double evictions. Up until the final 10, each week saw two houseguests evicted per house per week, meaning in the first three weeks, four houseguests were evicted weekly. This was necessary due to the fact there were so many houseguests, but the game still needed to be played out in the normal amount of time.The double evictions ended at the final 10 * Due to the double evictions, 3 nominees were required per house per week. The third nominee was secretly chosen by an MVP, a houseguest that was voted upon by the members of the Tengaged community. As MVP, the selected housegusest gained access to the secret Rewards Room immediately following the nominations ceremony. In the rewards room, the MVP would name three other houseguests, that had not already been nominated or were Head of Household, to shortlist for eviction. From here, Big Brother would provide the MVP with secret documentation about the selected houseguests, and then the MVP would be required to rank the houseguests in order of how much they wanted them to be up. The person at the top of the list would become the nominee, and if they were taken off by the veto, number two would take their place. If however, number one was taken off the block by number two, the MVP's third choice would become MVP.